prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shatter point Time line
This is a time line of events in chronological order and of our skype rps on it right now till someone feels like editing Time Line Technos origins Currently the rp is not available due to the log being lost to time. War of tomorrow http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_tomorrow_(PW_RP) War of tomorrow link The Story of Mars, Sasha, Techno and Alaine who team up to try to get to the bottom of a mystery that has place Mars in danger of being convicted as a criminal and along the way discover Something they did not expect. Chaos Rising http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_rising Chaos Rising link Going on at the same time as the war of tomorrow, This is the story of Iquis and his journey from his clan of mages to america to discover the source of mysterious magic causing disturbances in the forces of magic, along the way he meets a new friend that may aid in his journey. Room mates http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Roommates_(Mars_and_Rin_side-story_roleplay) Room Mates side story After the events of War of tomorrow Mars tries to show Rinn the comforts of life to help her better understand what it is to be Organic. Uprising http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Uprising Uprising Link The City is in need of people to stand up and fight for it as it is infested with crime, Some answer the call...But what follows after shocks them... Cat out of Time http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_out_of_time Cat out of time After the events of uprising Rose continues on her journey to becoming a crime fighter to discover She's in for more than her standard night of thug beating when she comes across an enemy more capable than her standard foes with Alaine by her side who can stop her? This is the first revel of Cyclone in the series and a Cat who is well out of her Time. Heist of the Century http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Heist_of_the_Century Heist of the Century Just after the Events of Cat out of time Leonti is certain his scheming uncle is up to something and seeks to break into the vault of the Aksenoil mansion during a rather large party for a lot of the worlds richest and most powerful people in business and the criminal underworld hosted by Jacob himself. With a team of EDF contracted agents and another Assassin who has come to the EDF Under the cover of seeking work...or is it help, As time moves on there is more to this mission than meets the eye.. Meeting the Boss Meeting the boss After The bank heist in Chaos Rising Chapter 1 and Events that happened in Chapter 3 The Elleanor and Maximof go to report on the results to their Boss and to find that the White Monta Mafia has fallen so far.. Guardians of Tomorrow http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Guardians_Of_Tomorrow Guardians of Tomorrow Continuing from the events of War of tomorrow and Cat lost in time, Mars & Rin are trying to figure out what it takes to be a superhero before something else crops up...Not long after thing begin to kick off and things are soon sent back into chaos Day at the Museum Day at the Museum After The events in chaos Rising Iquis and Billy get to know one another a little more as Billy takes Iquis around good old america for a few lessons in culture, At the same time Iquis tries to teach Billy about his quest and why he is here in the first place, After Billy shows Iquis Ice cream for the first time He begins to cheer up some what and gets word that the towns museum is opening up a magic section, So naturally Billy and Iquis decided to check it out..